Sea, Sand and Shirts
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: Robert and Cora, a year after their wedding, in Newport on a visit to her parents coupled with an evening on the beach. One-shot.


AN: The M-rated story is not something I've tried before, so constructive criticism on this one would be great. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_April 1890_

As Robert tossed and turned in the dense heat of his and Cora's room in Newport Cora, kept awake by his constant curses and kicking, had an idea.

"Darling?"

"Yes, what?"

"Tomorrow night perhaps we could go swimming, it will cool you done before we go to bed. Perhaps it will help you sleep." It was something Cora had done as a young girl but that was mainly because swimming was a favourite pastime of hers and she loved sneaking down to the beach at twilight, or even later, and swimming all alone in her father's shirt. The moon the only thing observing her. Robert thought the idea over in his head, he could see the sense in the argument but he couldn't see it would work.

"If you think so Cora." He was learning, having now been married a month over a year, this trip to America his present to Cora on the occasion of their first anniversary, that it was often best to just agree and not to argue. Cora had bought swimming up because she wanted to do it, so he should just agree. "Did you swim a lot when you were a girl?"

"Yes, I spent some of my happiest days on the beach. I remember as a tiny girl I'd run into the water naked but then as I began to grow older I became self conscious so I used to borrow daddy's shirt, and wear that. They were so massive they covered me well enough. I remember when I reached 'womanhood' as mother called it, she told me I was not to swim but daddy stood his ground and until the day I went to England in search of a husband I used to swim in daddy's shirts." Robert sits up, the heat forgotten as Cora recounts this story of her childhood, he learns something new of her every single day.

"Did it never occur to you to buy a swimming costume?"

"No, I was quite content in daddy's shirts, they covered me and were cool, that was all that mattered. Besides mother would never have let me buy one."

"I'm surprised your father didn't get angry at how often he had to get new shirts."

"I was always his little princess. I think he liked the thought that as I ran along the beach I wore his shirt and thus proved I was his princess. And that anyone who touched me would have him to answer to." Robert laughs.

"Well, if we are to go swimming tomorrow you best borrow one of your father's shirts." Robert slides back beneath the covers and plumps his pillow with his hand, Cora watches him as she does so. "Night Cora." She doesn't reply, she's thinking about swimming, swimming with Robert.

"Can I wear one of your shirts." Her whispered request breaks through the sticky air and Robert smiles to himself.

"Yes."

"Thank you. Only I'm not daddy's princess any longer I'm yours now. Therefore I should wear your shirt when I swim. Then you can fight anyone who tries to hurt me." He chuckles as she slides down in the bed. She really is so very adorable. Thoughts of her wearing his shirt, soaking wet, leaving it see-through send him to sleep.

* * *

The following evening after a long dinner with her parents and brother, her mother who she could tell was driving Robert up the wall with her rude statements, she kissed her parents and announced that she and Robert were going for a swim. Her mother's face morphed into annoyance. Her father's smile brightened.

"Would you like to burrow one of my shirts, you can take any one you like."

"It's alright. Robert's lent me one of his." Cora was oblivious to the way her father's face fell. Each and every day of his daughter's visit was wrenching at his heart. Cora was vastly becoming a woman rather than the young girl he loved so much. She was slipping through his fingers at an unstoppable rate, becoming less and less with each day that passed, his princess. He didn't doubt that if he looked out the window and onto the beach that night he'd have prove that Cora was definitely no longer his princess, nor innocent in any sense of the word. He didn't doubt that she was all Robert's. Robert noted the fall of his father-in-law's face and guessed the reasons for it. He couldn't imagine the pain of watching a beloved child slip from your grasp and living a whole ocean away from you while she does so. Robert feels a tug at his arm and dutifully follows Cora.

A short while later, the moon high in the sky, beach utterly deserted, the pair wander along the soft sand, the moon watching them from its place in the sky. Robert carries a couple of blankets and wears a loose shirt his trousers rolled up as they dance along the waters edge. Cora holds his spare hand, wearing just Robert's shirt. It is, as expected, massive on her, her frame is so very delicate, but she's rolled the sleeves to the elbow and it falls to mid thigh. Despite their small amounts of clothing they are both perfectly warm, each bubbling with excitement. Cora suddenly wrenches her hand from his grasp and dashes into the sea, water churning up behind her, once the volume of the water slows her down she turns to Robert.

"Catch me." She calls before she dives into the water. Robert drops the blankets and quickly removing his trousers and shirt before racing in after her, he underestimates, probably due to the fact he's never swam with his wife, the length of time for which she can hold her breath. When he surfaces she stands, dripping wet, his shirt clinging to her at every curve, nipples clearly visible, by his trousers, on the shore line. Robert feels his mind begin to race and a familiar heat stirring inside him.

She can't help but admire his chest when he surfaces from beneath the crystal waves, with the moon behind him, the water slowing dripping down his muscles glistens and Cora feels a heat between her thighs and tries desperately not to blush and give herself away. She steps slowly back into the water, well aware that if his naked chest has such an effect on her, her soaking wet figure must have aroused like feelings in him, she walks with purposely small steps as she wades back out to him, when she finally reaches him he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Got you." He whispers.

"Doesn't count." She murmurs, her mind miles from the game they were playing as his body presses against hers. She indulges him a moment before wiggling from his grasp. "Let's swim." He stares at her figure as it disappears into the water, he was so convinced he had her, wrapped around him in the middle of the water, how on earth did she resist? As she dives once again into the water she almost laughs at the expression she saw on Robert's face, he thought he had me, she muses, well he's got another thing coming. She's feels the water ripple behind her as his body races after hers. She takes her breath for air, swallowing the need to turn and watch his body as it swims, before submerging her head once more. His hand catches her ankle and he groans inwardly when she struggles from his grasp. His need for air pushes him to the surface and he decides to take a moment to calm down. When she realises he's no longer in pursuit of her she surfaces also, a short distance away and waggling her eyebrows calls out to him: "Have you given up?"

"No, of course not." Cora squeals as Robert, with his hand, manages to splash a load of water in her direction. Robert listens with approval to her squeal and with a new sense of determination disappears beneath the surface. Cora, noting that the shore is not too far from her, runs towards it and when Robert emerges a second or two later where she was stood before, she grins and turns to run up the beach. Robert's arms suddenly grab her and she falls to the sand, him atop her. "Got you this time." She giggles and feels the heat she'd been trying to dim build between her thighs at his closeness. She turns beneath him so she can see his face. His chest glistens with droplets of water and she gently rubs her hands over the muscles and then his shoulders before burying them in his wet, hazelnut curls.

His blue eyes watch her adoringly as she assesses his chest with not only her hands but her eyes, he delights in the small tug she gives his nipples every time her fingers pass over them. His eyes glance towards the shirt she wears ready to undo a couple of the buttons when he notices the sea has done the job for him. Her breasts lay before him, begging for his attention which he duly gives as she tugs at the hair on the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. His lips taste of sea water and Cora drinks them up with hers, her tongue flicks inside his mouth and she shifts her weight a little beneath him as his hand rubs at her nipple, desperate to keep in contact with his salty mouth, but enjoy the lushous sensations at the same time. He almost loses all control, and stops fondling her breast, as her body moves beneath him, his arousal now presses squarely against one of her legs.

"Robert please, do that again." Her voice is one of breathy gasps mixed with a moan as she breaks her lips from his for one moment to beg for his touch upon her breast again. He does as bade before adjusting his position above her so he can support his weight without crushing her. She is disappointed when his mouth leaves hers but as he trails hot kisses down her neck and over her breasts, stopping only when he reaches the top of her panties, in a slow sensual pattern his tongue flicking repeatedly against her skin, she forgets what the taste even was against this onslaught of her senses. She moans and gasps without realising it.

He delights in the small, frequent noises of approval that come from her as he kisses a pattern over her skin which tastes delightfully just like her lips, a mix of salt and cool water. As he pulls her panties from her legs and runs his hand slowly back up the to her right thigh he feels one of her hands lightly feeling it's way to his undergarments. When her hand reaches the waistband he feels her gentle tug, her hand then grazes with a purposeful motion across his arousal as she pulls the other side of his undergarments down by the same amount. She repeats this motion as she crosses from one side to the other until they fall free enough for him to struggle them off.

She relishes in the feel of Robert's hand gently stroking her where she needs him most as she slowly removes his undergarments. Desperate to bring him some equivalent of the same pleasure she feels. She purposely rubs her hand over his hardening arousal and smiles as the little throaty moans he makes as she does so. The lower she gets the undergarments the lower and the longer her hand hovers on his arousal and she is pleased that she can visibly see the effect she has on him, his face hardens each time as he tries to concentrate on pleasuring her. When he finally struggles his undergarments off, she strokes once over his full length, lingering at the tip.

"Cora, please." She ignores his request for her to stop and instead repeats the action. She feels his hands still between her thighs and him lower his body towards her. His lips meet hers and she parts her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. It's not the kisses that take her attention though, but the sensation between her legs. His hardened tip rubs gently over her bundle of nerves as he kisses her and she feels herself slowing becoming unwound.

When she bucks her hips three times over his arousal in her desperate attempt to coax him inside her he breaks his lips from her, the feeling of her wetness against him as she begins to lose herself, far to much to bear. The moment his lips leave hers she murmurs his name accompanied with a pitiful 'please'. Their eyes meet and however much Robert may wish to do the things he usually does with his fingers and mouth he knows their both to far gone to wait.

When she meets his imploring gaze she knows he's asking for her permission. She gives it to him in the form of a nod and they each moan the others name repeatedly as he enters her. At each thrust both of their moans grow louder as the sensations bubbling between them heighten quicker than they ever have before. She keeps her hands in his hair and they massage his scalp with more pressure each time he thrusts into her. Her hips inadvertently move to meet his each time. As she turns towards her climax her heels press a little harder into his bare bottom and her legs hold a little firmer to his waist. For the first time since their marriage Robert does not have to touch their joining to speed her up, or slow his thrusts to slow him down. They climax milliseconds after each other and lie for some time with the water lapping at their heels enjoying the secondary pulsing of their joining, before either of them moves.

"Robert, why didn't you take my shirt off?"

"Because, it proves you belong to me, you're all mine."

"I've been all yours a very long time." She presses her lips to his and takes his hand before inadvertently placing their joined hands upon her abdomen.

Some would say it was a mother's instinct, others that it was just a coincidence that Cora had chosen to place their joined hands there, just above the place that their first daughter had just begun her life.


End file.
